


i should've known all along (that time would tell)

by vandoorne



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aliens, Aliens Made Them Do It, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Pollen, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/pseuds/vandoorne
Summary: peter and tony are captured by an alien. what can possibly go wrong? the answer is, of course, everything.(set in a distant future where peter is much older and infinity war/endgame never happened)





	i should've known all along (that time would tell)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).

This is definitely _not_ the way Peter had imagined how things would turn out when the pod holding Tony and himself had gotten sucked into a strange wormhole. Captured by a weird looking alien with five legs and four spindly arms? Check. Having his spidey suit slashed up and sprayed with some weird green mist? Check. Beaten up and left with bruises all over? Check. Feeling terribly aroused and sensitive all over and leaking pre-come into his spidey suit? Check. All this while said weird looking alien is observing him? Check, check and check. Not to mention how Tony is bound with his arms behind his back beside him, Iron Man armour removed. The alien is already running diagnostics on the armour in an attempt to glean as much information as he can about it.

The alien had sprayed something strange on Peter, and it's making him feel hot all over. Like there's something burning under his skin and he's desperate to get rid of it. He squirms in his position, suspended in the air by some gravity manipulating device, probably, and it only serves to make him feel worse. There's heat pooling in his gut and arousal shooting through his veins, and god help him, when he looks at Tony all he can think of is Tony pinning him down, spreading his legs and fucking him hard.

Wait a minute. _What the hell was that?_ Where did that come from?

'You're awake.' The alien's voice is high and nasal, scuttling towards Peter on crab-like legs. 'Humans. Such weak creatures. Especially the babies.' The alien looks down at Peter, and Peter swallows hard, unable to avert his gaze from the alien's ten eyes. 'Yes, stare all you want, human babe. You're gazing upon the finest male specimen on this planet. _Me_,' the alien announces with a dramatic toss of his head.

Peter's head spins. Human babe? Him? A baby? What?

'And the adolescent over there is not much better,' the alien sniffs, jerking his head in Tony's direction. Tony, who's slumped forward, still out cold.

Oh shit.

'What have you done with him?' Peter asks, voice shaky. 'With me?'

'I didn't need to do anything to him,' the alien snorts. 'His weak human body couldn't adjust after I extracted him from that suit. Speaking of which, that suit is highly interesting, I might just have to keep it.'

'Oh no you don't—'

'Hush little one,' the alien snaps, baring his teeth. Rows and rows of sharpened yellow teeth gaze back at Peter, and Peter's words die in his mouth. 'Are all human babes this annoying? What is it that they teach you on Earth?' The alien moves off, and then returns with a gag, stuffing it in Peter's mouth, and Peter can barely do anything to resist. 'There we go. Now, let me see, what can we learn from you...' The alien trails off, looking at a device around his wrist. Probably a watch, Peter supposes. 'The pollen should be taking effect in a bit, and then you'll spill whatever it is that I want you to.'

_Spill_. Peter's eyes widen, thinking of the uncomfortable erection that he has right on.

Oh, _fuck_.

As it turns out, the alien doesn't even bother waiting for Tony to wake up. Tony's still out cold, but Peter's worst fears about Tony are put to rest when the alien draws up Tony's vitals, leaving them projected beside where the alien is taking apart Tony's suit. Tony's alive but unconscious, that's all.

And what Peter can gather is, well, the alien really doesn't know much about humans. Given how the alien has a warped idea of their ages, Peter extrapolates that whatever information he's going to run his mouth off with is going to form the alien's key knowledge about humans. And since Tony is out, it's going to be up to Peter to get them both out of here. Okay. Right.

Peter takes a deep breath, steeling himself for the inevitable when the alien removes the gag from his mouth. He's got this.

'Tell me, human babe. Why are you here?'

'That tasted pretty gross.' The words are out of Peter's mouth before he can even control himself. What exactly is going on? 'And honestly I don't know how you do it, you have four arms so how exactly do you choose which arm to do what at any point in time? I mean, I have two arms but sometimes I just stand there awkwardly with my arms... Somewhere because I don't even know what to do with them.'

'Let's try this again,' the alien repeats, as if he's trying to control his temper. 'Tell me human babe, _why are you here_?'

'If you're trying to sound scary it's not working, you sound like a strange extra from Alien versus Predator oh shit I did _not_ intend to say that—'

'_SILENCE!_' the alien roars, spit flying everywhere, getting on Peter's face.

'That's disgusting,' Peter says and regrets it immediately. 'What did you do to me. Why am I saying everything I. Oh. _Oh_.' Realisation dawns on Peter. The pollen that the alien had been talking about? That was probably some sort of truth serum designed for interrogation. And given how the alien doesn't even recognise humans in various stages of, uh, development? It's highly likely that the alien had produced something that would induce anything but the truth from humans. 'Your spit, I mean. Not that I mean you're disgusting. You look pretty cool actually, like you could be the final boss or something from a video game.'

'What?' the alien stares at Peter, all ten eyes wide in amazement at how Peter cannot seem to shut up. All four of his hands find their way to Peter's face, lifting it up. 'What is wrong with you, human babe. Answer my question. Stop trying to distract me, it's _not working_,' he hisses.

'It's, uh, your eyes. They're very distracting,' Peter says truthfully. 'And I'm not distracted by anything. Actually no I am, it's really difficult to think straight when you're having a hard on and the object of your fantasies is just a few metres away from you.'

Oh shit. Peter had _not_ meant to say that. Talk about fucking awkward. And also inconvenient.

'This hard on you speak of,' the alien says, all ten eyes moving lower to glance at Peter's crotch. 'You are talking about your genitals, hmm? Humans are so fascinating. You have your sexual awakening in your _infancy_?'

'No! Yes! No! Argh,' Peter groans. 'Yes! We do! Humans are very! Sexual! Creatures! But not everything is about sex! Okay so obviously said object of my fantasies isn't _just_ that but like, I'm in love, okay? Humans need love to be able to. Wait why am I even telling you this?'

'Love,' the alien muses, leaning in, teeth dangerously close to Peter's crotch, hot breath causing Peter's hips to jerk forward.

'Please get away from me,' Peter barely manages. In between shooting his mouth off, Peter had completely forgotten about his persistent arousal, and now that the alien is _this_ close? Oh, fuck.

'Or what?' the alien says. 'I think I would like a demonstration of the effects of human arousal. Go on, human babe. Show me. Does this... Hard on of yours require stimulation?'

Peter almost chokes on his saliva. 'Yeah sure I probably need to jerk off but not with _you_—'

And that's when all hell breaks loose.

This is how Peter and Tony manage to break free from an alien spaceship: apparently, Tony had _not_ been unconscious. He had been awake from the time Peter had been squirming in uncomfortable arousal, suspended in the air, and had been waiting for the right time to strike. The right time, apparently, had been after Peter had shot his mouth off about how his sexual fantasies regularly include Tony, with a pathetic sounding love confession to top it off. So Tony had summoned his suit, which had assembled itself neatly around him and it had only taken a few seconds for him to knock the startled alien out. After that, getting out had proven to be easy, and surprisingly, their pod had been left intact, with enough fuel for them to head back to Earth. What a strange alien.

'You okay, kid?' Tony asks once they are definitely far, far away from the alien, well on their way back to Earth.

'No!' Peter groans. 'What makes you think I'll be anything remotely close to _okay_? I just told an alien who looked like an _Alien versus Predator extra that didn't make the movie but probably appeared in the director's cut_ that I have a huge crush on you so yeah, _no I'm not okay_!' Peter's voice is shrill now, filled with distress. Oh fuck. 'Great, why did I even say all of that. Now there's no going back, huh. Congratulations, Peter Parker! You just fucked up the best thing that's happened to you!'

'Peter—'

'I'm sorry Mr Stark,' Peter says, shoulders slumped. 'I can't do this. I'm just going to. Please turn around, Mr Stark. I've been so horny ever since the alien spaceship and I really need to get off so I would really, _really_ appreciate it if I could get off in peace without you looking at me embarrass myself in the suit you made me. Which was definitely not meant for anything of this purpose.'

'I was about to address that,' Tony says wryly, looking pointedly at Peter's crotch, where the wetness around the suit has spread all around, soaking the material.

'You're staring at me,' Peter says, horrified. 'Don't stare,' he barely manages.

'Your pulse is spiking,' Tony points out. 'You're going to have a heart attack at this rate. Are you sure you're okay, Peter? Do you need help?'

'_Help_?' is all Peter manages to squeak out before his brain goes into overdrive. 'Help as in are you offering to _fuck me_ because that's the only help I'm going to need?'

'What?'

And at that moment Peter's treacherous brain presents an image of Tony between his legs, fucking him hard and oh, fuck, that's really all it takes for Peter to come in his spidey suit.

Apparently, what it takes for Peter to end up getting intimate, so as to speak, with Tony involves being doused in pollen by a goddamn alien. After Tony had realised that no, there would be no stopping Peter's mouth from saying whatever, no matter how inappropriate, that popped into his head, he had come up with a simple enough solution to solve the problem — kiss him. And well, kissing Peter had rendered him speechless because well. Because. Tony Stark. Kissing Peter.

Wow.

And that had, well, developed into Tony jerking Peter off, and when Tony had offered to sink to his knees (_'Think of your knees Mr Stark, you're an old man! You'll hurt yourself!' 'I'm not_ elderly _Peter, just what the hell are you even thinking?'_) it hadn't taken much for Peter to come again. When it had become apparent that after three orgasms, the persistent arousal that Peter had developed as a result of the alien pollen wasn't going _anywhere_, Tony had insisted that Peter step out of his suit completely, leaving Tony's bots on the pod to repair it while Tony proceeded to help fuck the pollen out of Peter's system.

To be perfectly honest, Peter _would_ like to address the elephant in the room, so as to speak. The fact that he's actually confessed his love for Tony, never mind the whole bit about him lusting over him. The sex is already happening, Tony's in between his legs, all slicked up with spit and lube and he's pressing the tip of his cock to Peter's asshole, lining up and pushing in and fuck, it's everything Peter has ever dreamed of. So there's that. He wills himself not to think about it so his traitorous mouth wouldn't speak of it, because what if this really isn't attraction? What if Tony fucking him, thrusting in and out and doing everything so fucking right that Peter's sure he's seeing stars is just... Sympathy? Pity? For a colleague affected by some shit that had happened on the job? What if Tony blames himself, seeing how he was the one who flew the pod and had gotten them stuck with the alien in the first place, and now doing this is his way of making up to Peter for it? Fuck, he'd never be able to live this down. What a fucking embarrassment.

'For what it's worth, this isn't pity or anything of the sort,' Tony grunts, bracing himself against the dashboard of the pod to maintain his balance as he thrusts into Peter, while he jerks Peter off with his other hand.

'What?'

'You're Spider-_man_ aren't you? What happened to your spidey sense, Peter?'

Oh.

_Oh_.

Well, fuck.

One week later at the New Avengers Facility, with Peter and Tony out on their first date, Natasha goes round knocking on the doors of various Avengers to collect on what they owe her. Most of them pay up duly, with Bruce being pleasantly surprised and Steve threatening to break Tony if he breaks Peter's heart. But it's Clint who is the most sour about having lost.

'Really, Nat?' Clint grunts, tossing the money he owes her from over his shoulder, which Natasha catches with a shark-like grin. Which, incidentally, is a _lot_, given how he had bet on Tony and Peter dying of pain from their unresolved sexual tension before any of them made a move.

'Told you Tony would come round. It's been years since he was last with anyone after Pepper.'

Clint snorts. 'Parker's not actually a kid, is he?'

Natasha laughs. 'He's doing his masters at MIT now, what do you think?'

'Where did all the time go...' Clint groans. 'How did we get old so quickly...'

**Author's Note:**

> title from vacation by the go-go's. thanks to I for looking through this!


End file.
